


Accidental Stalker

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You look so vulnerable when you're walking all alone.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	Accidental Stalker

Hannibal enjoyed taking a stroll when there was something in the immediate area that needed doing. He enjoyed observing people as he walked. He would never admit it, but he would play a little game to himself where he would draw psychological conclusions about the people walking past him based on their clothes and behaviors. It wasn’t much of a game, in fact most people would consider it mean, but Hannibal found a bit of joy in it.  


As he walked, he held his precious cargo in his right hand. A bakery you liked had just released a limited time cake based off of some sort of popular children’s movie. According to reviews, the cake was supposed to be amazing. Hannibal didn’t understand why adults liked the movie so much, but he did understand how important good food was, so he had gotten one for you as a surprise. You were easy to please in that regard.  


While he walked, he spotted a silhouette a few yards ahead of him. It was a beautiful silhouette, and for a moment he was completely transfixed. Then it dawned on him; you were walking just ahead of him, and you were completely oblivious to his presence. He smirked, amused as he watched you there, so vulnerable. You didn’t even realize a monster was trailing just behind you.  


He watched how you moved as you walked, drinking in your movements. You were wearing an outfit Hannibal had bought specially for you. It was perfect.  


You turned, walking into your apartment building, and Hannibal followed. He didn’t even have to try to hide, you were just so oblivious to your surroundings. As you took the elevator up to the loft the two of you lived in, Hannibal waited off to the side where you couldn’t see him, taking the next one up.  


Meanwhile, you were just getting settled in your apartment, setting down your things and walking into the living room. “Hannibal?” You called to no reply.  


You didn’t think anything of it, walking to the kitchen to find a snack.  


Hannibal silently slipped into the apartment, his footsteps silent as he looked around for you. There you were, in the kitchen. He set down the bag with the cake on a small bookshelf in the hall, sneaking up behind you.  


You yelped when you felt a pair of strong hands grabbing at your hips, and you were pulled back against someone’s chest.  


“Hey!” You yelped, trying to turn to see your assailant.  


“You’re far too unaware of your surroundings, for someone so precious.” A familiar voice purred in your ear.  


“Hannibal!” You sighed, trying to turn again, only to have him tighten his grasp on you, making you gasp slightly. “You scared me.”  


“As you should be. I followed you for an entire block and all the way back home without you noticing.” Hannibal kept one hand firmly grasping your hip, the other one moving upwards to explore your chest. “What if I had been someone else?”  


You blushed when you felt him getting hard against your ass. “But it was you.” You replied weakly.  


“I’m probably one of the worst people to have follow you.” He purred, pulling you tighter to him, gently grinding against you. “You looked so deliciously vulnerable.”  


You were about to reply when he started lightly tracing your nipple through your shirt. Your breath hitched in your throat, making Hannibal smirk.  


“Now, take off your clothes for me.” He murmured against your ear, taking both of his hands off of you.  


You obediently started stripping off your clothes, not looking back it him. Immediately, his hands were back on you, pushing your chest to the nearest wall.  


“Very good.” He praised, making you blush more. You never could get used to him, and it excited you.  


He trailed a hand down your back, leaving trails of fire on your skin as his fingers finally made their way between your legs. He gently rubbed you, nipping on the back of your neck.  


You whimpered slightly as he bit down harder, sucking on your neck as his teeth made indents on your skin. He slipped a finger into you, moving it agonizingly slowly. Bucking your hips slightly to get more movement from his finger, Hannibal chuckled against your neck, pulling his hand away from you.  


“I didn’t say you could move.” He smirked to himself, seeing that the flesh of your neck was already turning red where he had bitten it. “Tell me, does it excite you to be bitten by a cannibal?”  


“Yes.” You breathed. “Please, keep going.”  


Hannibal didn’t reply, instead he slipped two fingers into you, moving them roughly. As you moaned, he turned your head and kissed you roughly, eating up the sounds you were making. While you kissed he slipped his tongue in your mouth, tasting you. Tasting you and hearing the sweet sounds that came out of your mouth was beginning to be too much, and he took his hands off of you for only a moment, quickly unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.  


He finally pulled back from your mouth, already missing the taste of you but wanting nothing more than to be inside you.  


“Are you ready for me, love?” He licked the shell of your ear, his breath hot. His kisses had left your knees weak, and all you could do was nod quickly, looking back at him with needy eyes.  


“Good.” He breathed as he pushed himself into you, bucking his hips abruptly.  


“Fuck!” You whined, moving in sync with him.  


His breath was hot on your ear, and his hands moved over your body, teasing your nipples before moving down and rolling over your clit. Just when you thought his hands had settled on one place they flew to another, his agonizing teasing fingers roaming over your body.  


“Maybe I should stalk you more often.” He groaned, lifting up your legs and pressing your chest harder into the wall as he bucked up into you, using gravity to reach deeper inside you with his cock.  


“If this is the result-!” You clung to the wall, amazed he could carry you so easily. “Do it all the time!”  


His laugh was breathy, burying his face in your hair. “You’ll never see me coming.”  


You couldn’t even think of a reply, you just moved with him like your life depended on it. His teeth found his way to your neck and shoulders, leaving dark and unforgiving marks on your skin.  


“Hannibal!” You screamed, cumming so hard your limbs started shaking. Hannibal was close behind you, moaning your name into your back as he reached his climax, slowly setting you back on the ground, his arms tired and shaking as well.  


You leaned on the wall, not trusting your legs. Your panting breath was nothing short of a reward to Hannibal’s ears, and he pulled you to his chest.  


“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He smiled down at you.  


“Better than surprise sex?” You giggled.  


Hannibal kissed your forehead, pulling back. “After we clean off, I’ll show you.”  


You smiled as Hannibal led you to the bathroom. “Sounds like a very good plan to me.”


End file.
